Dude, Where're My Kids?
by fornwalt
Summary: Inuyasha finally scored with Kagome, and have twins to show for it! But what happens when Kikyo kidnapps them in a fit of jealousy? Now Kagome and Inuyasha get the old group back together to save their kids!
1. Kin and Gin

_A/N: First off I'd like to thank a couple people. Jessica, for one, who helped me shape this story from an idea to an actual plot. Thanks, Jessica! And secomdly, I'd also like to thank my sister, Paige, for helping me title this story. (If I had listened to her completely, however, this story wouldn't be called "Dude, where're my kids?" It would be called "My kids were kidnapped by a dead, ressurrected maniac who has flying white things because I broke her heart and we killed each other". Let's all take a moment and thank fanfiction for making a title limit.)  
_

_ Ok, here's a pointer for this story._

_Kagome is 27_

_Inuyasha is 28 _

_Gin and Kin are 4_

_Sango is 28_

_Miroku is 31_

_Taro is 5, _

_Shippo is 20 (shocking, I know!)_

_Kaede is 74 _

_Kagome's Grandpa is in his 70s_

_Kagome's mom is 47_

_Souta is 20_

_Ok, I think that covers it! Now, read on!_

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

"There now, Kin. Be a good boy and sit still while mommy cleans your face." Kagome said softly to the struggling four-year-old. Kin looked up and smiled, ears twitching. Kagome grinned. Just like his father.

"Mama, I'm hungry still!" Gin, Kin's twin, cried.

"I know, sweetie. There, Kin. Now, go play for a minute while I feed your sister."

"Kay." Kin hopped down from the table and headed over to play with the toy sword Inuyasha had given him for his fourth birthday. He loved that sword because it made him feel 'just like daddy!'

Kin and Gin were twins, but not just any twins. They were half-demons, just like their father. Kagome had decided to settle down in the feudal era with Inuyasha after she finished collage. Everyone went his or her separate ways after Naraku was defeated (a story which Inuyasha loved to describe in excruciating detail to the twins) and the jewel was completed. Surprisingly Inuyasha took the jewel and used it to propose to Kagome instead of wishing to become a full demon. They got married as soon as Kagome finished school, something she insisted on doing.

The twins were adorable, looking just like Inuyasha. Ironically enough, Gin means silver, which is the exact color of her hair. Kin means golden, and surprisingly enough, he has long, beautiful golden hair just like his name says. No one is quite sure where he inherited it, but Inuyasha thinks that he got it from his own grandfather, who took on the form of a golden retriever.

"Gin, come up here." Kagome motioned towards the table. Gin nodded and jumped up easily, having acquired her father's ability to jump to high places. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Ramen!" She cried gleefully.

"Just like your father. Ok, let me boil up some water." Kagome turned around and began to search around for the pitcher of fresh water.

"What you lookin for, mommy?" Kin looked up from his little game with his sword.

"What _are_ you _looking_ for, Kin. Be sure to specify." Kagome corrected.

"Ok, what are you lookin for, mommy?"

Kagome sighed. She would have to work on that. "I'm looking for the water pitcher, do either of you know where it is?"

Kin shook his head, but Gin smiled. "I do!" She sang out.

"Where?"

"Daddy took it!"

Kagome groaned. Inuyasha had gone out to meet Kaede for some medicinal herbs, and he hadn't returned yet. If he had taken the pitcher, it meant that Gin wouldn't be able to have ramen until he got back.

"Gin, Kin, I'll be right back, I'm going to see if I can find Daddy." Kagome started to go towards the door, then stopped. "On second thought, come with me. One of you will be able to sniff him out."

The children happily followed their mother out the door after she had grabbed her bow and arrows, for demons still lived in the woods surrounding their house. Kagome stopped in front of the Sacred Tree, where Inuyasha would sometimes take the kids to play in its branches. "Now then. Who can tell me where daddy was last heading?"

"Kaede's house!" Kin answered.

"I know that. Who can tell me which direction Kaede's house is using their nose?" Kagome rephrased.

Both children sniffed the air and simultaneously pointed north. Kagome chuckled. Kaede's house was east, so it looked like Inuyasha had taken a detour. Well, she would make him regret that when the time came.

"All right. Stay close to me and lets go find daddy." Kagome began walking, stopping every few minutes to have Kin and Gin check to be sure they were on the right trail. Suddenly Kin stopped.

"Daddy!" He cried, and he raced forward through the trees. Gin followed just as easily, but Kagome was running to keep up. She slowed down when she heard a grunt and the twins' playful squeals.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kagome emerged from the trees and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Kagome." Inuyasha was lying on the ground, and Kin and Gin were jumping on his stomach. He stood up, holding one kid in each arm. They laughed and struggled to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Inuyasha, would you mind telling us why you were out here instead of at Kaede's house, hmm?" Kagome took both of the children and put them on the ground. They watched as their parents began to argue.

"I already went to Kaede's house, so I wanted to go for a walk!"

"Inuyasha, you seem to forget that we have children now. You can't always just walk out like you could twelve years ago!"

"I know that, I was on my way home anyway! Besides, it's not like you were waiting for me or anything!"

"Oh, we weren't, were we? Is that why I got Kin and Gin to sniff you out? Because we _weren't waiting _for you?"

"Come on, Kagome! I won't do it again!"

"SIT!" Kagome cried.

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, and the children laughed with glee.

"Mama rules!" Kin said to Gin.

"Yeah, go mommy!" Gin replied.

Kagome smiled. "See what happens when you disobey mommy?"

"Yeah!" Kin and Gin said together before chasing each other around their father. Inuyasha groaned and stood up for the second time today.

"Twelve stupid years, and this necklace is still on me!" He growled.

"Sit, Inuyasha!" Kagome said again. And again he fell to the ground.

"What was that for!" He demanded as he spit out some dirt.

"That was for using bad words!" She said, for the children's sake. "I keep telling you, if you keep doing that, the kids will pick up on it. And I will not have my children cussing at such an early age!"

"So I said one bad word, is that such a crime?" He demanded. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"We're not sixteen anymore, Inuyasha. Start acting like an adult and a father." She smirked and walked away. Kin and Gin followed happily.

"G'bye daddy!"

"Bye bye!"

"And be sure to bring home the herbs from Kaede!" Kagome called. Inuyasha flinched at the harsh tone in her voice. He stood up and followed them.

* * *

Kikyo was watching the whole affair. _He can't possibly be _happy_ with that girl, can he?_ She thought. She observed the children, Kin and Gin. _And yet he has two children, who look so much like him. They have the same personalities as he had so long ago… _Kikyo thought for a moment.

"Perhaps I can give Inuyasha a jolt back to reality, a reminder of the promise he made to me so long ago." Kikyo chuckled and climbed on to her soul collectors, smiling as they lifted her into the sky.

* * *

_A/N: There, chapter one complete! Ok, I promise this story will take off in a little bit. I just had to get the characters down and all that jazz. So, Please keep reading, and if you review, I'll check out your stories too! Thanks!  
_


	2. Going to Grammy's House!

A/N: Konnichiwa! How're all my fine readers/reviewers today? So, here's chapter two, and I must say, you people really need to review more. I had 73 hits on this chapter, but only 9 reviews! Come on, people! I know you guys can take two minutes off your day to write a few words to tell me how my story is! I just want to know if it's good, bad, funny, boring, etc... So please please review! And thanks to

KOalaPaNda 

Sesshy Lover xD

Torri-Chiobie

Paige34

Renee Anime

inukagrule

Mykan

lost-outsider

For all my beautiful reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS! So, enjoy the chapter, and have a great day/night!

* * *

**"Dude, Where're My Kids?"**

**Going To Grammy's House!**

"Another story, daddy!"

"Yeah, another!"

"Well, all right, just one more." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Inuyasha, it's late. No more stories just send the kids to bed." Kagome called from the other room. Even though most of the houses in the feudal era were one room, Kagome insisted on a four-room house. She said that since she was giving up electricity to be with Inuyasha the least he could do would be to build a nice house for her. There was a living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms (one for Inuyasha and Kagome and one for the twins).

"Oh, mommy! Pwease just one more?" Both the twins pouted.

"Kin, Gin, you know the puppy dog pout doesn't work on me, however much it does on Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."

"Look at them Kagome! Please, just one more story! How can you resist that?" Inuyasha remarked.

"And daddy." Kagome finished, shaking her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome shook her head and walked over to the kids.

"Come on, you guys. Time for bed." She held out her arms, taking both children in them. Nodding to Inuyasha, she carried them to their room. Inuyasha followed.

"Do we have to, mommy?" Gin asked innocently.

"Yes, you do." Kagome set them in the double bed they shared. "Remember, we're going to visit Grandma tomorrow."

"Yay! Grammy!" Both the hanyous began jumping on their bed in excitement.

"We still have to visit your mother and that devil of a man?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome elbowed him.

"Yes, we have to visit mom, and grandpa, and you're going to like it, right?" She glared menacingly at her husband.

"Uh, right." Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Good. Now, Kin, Gin, settle down and get to sleep." Kagome tucked the kids in and kissed them both on the forehead.

"G'night squirts." Inuyasha grinned and waved goodnight, following Kagome out of the room.

Kin yawned. "Night night, mommy and daddy."

"Night night…" Gin's voice faded out as she drifted to sleep.

Once out of earshot, Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome, who bumped into him.

"Do we have to go?" He whined. Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen my mother for a month. Gramps could be sick and I wouldn't even know, _and_ Souta is coming home for a few days from his collage in Kyoto. Of course we have to go!" She turned and walked towards the living room. Inuyasha recovered and followed her.

"Fine, do we have to stay long, though?" He asked.

"I don't care, Inuyasha. I would like to take the kids to one of our parks, though. No one's making you stay." Kagome heaved a sigh and chuckled. "I would really like to see how long you _could_ stay, though. Last time I think it got up to two hours?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like your era. I just can't stand the sounds, smells, and your crazy grandfather trying out all those spells on me!"

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that. I'll tell Gramps to lay off the magic mo-jo for a bit, ok?" Kagome stood on her tiptoes and kissed Inuyasha gently on the lips. He hugged her, and kissed back. Kagome broke away.

"What's wrong, am I not fresh enough for you?"

"No, but imagine what Kin and Gin would say if either one of them caught us doing this in the halls." Kagome smirked and walked into the living room.

"Ah, they ruin everything!" Inuyasha complained.

"Inu, they're our kids. Get used to them bothering us for the next sixteen years at least."

"Life's not fair." He sighed and cuddled close to Kagome.

"I know." She said, putting her head on his shoulder. "Best to just grin and bear it. I'm going to bed. Night." She nodded and walked into their room.

* * *

­­­

"Ok, Kin come over here and get into your kimono." Kagome called to the boy, who was parading around in his underwear. He obeyed, allowing Kagome to pull his navy blue fire-rat kimono and put it on him. Gin watched, still in her pajamas.

"Your turn, Gin." The little girl bounded over and stood still as Kagome got her orange kimono on as well. Inuyasha had made a point to get fire-rat kimonos for both of his children, so they could be protected from most things. Kagome loved the idea, and immediately ordered him to dye the fire-rat hair navy blue and orange. She loved those two colors, and decided they looked perfect on her children. And the best part about them was that they grew, cleaned, and repaired themselves to fit the kids' lives, so Kagome never had to worry about washing, sewing, or mending them.

"Ok, who's ready to go to Grammy's house?"

"Me me me!" Both children cried.

"Come on, then. Let's get daddy and go!" Kagome moved aside and let them run by her. They ran into the living room and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulders, clinging to his hair.

"Come on, daddy! Let's go see Grammy!" Gin suggested.

"Yeah, daddy!" Kin agreed.

"Ok, kids. Let's go!" Inuyasha positioned the twins on his shoulders and bent down so Kagome could climb on his back. She did so, and he took off in a blur of red.

* * *

"Mom, we're here!" Kagome climbed out of the well, and Inuyasha jumped up, harboring the two children.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm in the kitchen, dear." Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen.

"Ok." Kagome walked into the room, holding Kin and Gin's hand.

"Grammy!"

"Grammy!" Both children ran over to their grandmother happily.

"Kin, Gin, so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Higurashi enveloped them in a big hug. "Would you like some ramen for lunch? I made some just for you."

"Yay! Ramen!" Both twins shouted at once, jumping up and down. Kagome laughed.

"Ok, mom, where's Sota?"

"Last I saw he was in the living room."

"Thanks." Kagome walked out of the kitchen, leaving her son and daughter in her mother's hands. Inuyasha followed her.

"Sota!" Kagome cried as she ran over to hug the man in front of the TV.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sota grinned. "Looking good, guys."

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey kid."

"I'm not that young anymore, do you have to call me kid?" Sota complained.

"Sorry. Habit."

"So Sota, how's college?" Kagome asked.

"Ulg. Don't remind me. I have to go back in two days, and already I can see the work pile before my eyes." Sota groaned.

"That's what you get for wanting an _education_." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome punched him on the shoulder. "I think its great Sota goes to college!"

"Yeah, it's great if you want to waste away fifteen years of your life!"

"He's got a point." Sota nodded at Inuyasha's remark.

"Shut up, Sota. Inuyasha, in this era, and education is very important!"

"I'm sure it is." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You're impossible." Kagome growled at her husband before storming out of the room. Sota grinned.

"You know, I had to work for eight years of my life before I could annoy her that much."

* * *

"That was fun, mommy!" Kin said as they headed back from the park.

"Yeah, mommy. Why don't we have places like that at home?"

"I'll explain it to you in a few years." Kagome answered. "Are you two ready to go home?" Both children nodded enthusiastically. "Ok, come on. Let's go say good bye to Grammy and Uncle Sota."

"Ok!" Gin and Kin replied. Kagome chuckled and fixed their hats (A/N: Imagine hats like Inuyasha's to hide their ears).

"You're leaving?" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "So soon?"

"Sorry, mom. But it's late, and I can tell Inuyasha's ready to go back." Kagome looked behind her mother to see Inuyasha, arms folded, standing impatiently while her grandfather put scroll after sacred scroll on him, all the while shouting, "Demon!"

"Well, all right. Oh, wait a minute." Mrs. Higurashi opened a closet door and took out two wrapped boxes. "Here. Give these to the children when they wake up."

Kagome took the boxes. "What are they?"

"Just a little present for Kin and Gin from Sota and I. I think they'll like it. I hope it fits them…"

"Ok. Thanks, mom." Kagome hugged her mother and Sota before going over to her grandfather. "G'bye gramps. Take care while I'm gone, ok?" She bent down and hugged him.

"Good bye, Kagome." He smiled at her before glaring at Inuyasha.

"Come on, Inu, let's get Kin and Gin home." Kagome walked over to the couch and picked up the sleeping form of Kin. Inuyasha obediently took Gin. "Good bye everyone! Until next time!"

"Later, sis! See ya, Inuyasha!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"There you go, Kin." Kagome put her son in his bed, tucking him in safely.

"Night, Gin." Inuyasha did the same for their daughter, who yawned and turned over.

"Sleep tight." Kagome smiled and walked out of the room and into the living room. Inuyasha followed, leaving the two sleeping children in their wake.

"You said your old man would lay off the sacred scroll stuff!" Inuyasha reminded his wife.

"I said I'd ask him too, and he listened."

"Until you and the kids left, then he _attacked_ me!"

"Are you complaining, Inu?"

"No! I don't complain or whine."

"Could have fooled me." Kagome muttered, walking into their room. "I'm going to bed early, I'm exhausted. G'night."

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha waved and sat in the living room to think. About a half-hour later, both Kin and Gin wandered into the room, rubbing their eyes.

"What's up, squirts?"

"Daddy, we hav'a go potty." Kin mumbled.

"Ok, call if you need anything. I'll be right inside, ok?"

"Kay." Both children walked out of the house to the many trees in the area. They did their business and were about to go back inside when they smelled something.

"Let's go check it out!" Gin suggested, now quite awake.

"Yeah!" They took off towards the smell.

"Smells like… mommy!" Gin decided. Kin thought for a moment, registering the two smells.

"I guess, but there's a different smell too…" He said.

"We won't know unless we check!" They slowed when the smell got strong, and through the bushes they could see a woman.

"That looks like mommy!"

"Maybe, but mommy was back at home. There aren't _two_ mommies, are there?"

"No… Let's go home. Mommy and Daddy will be worried." Kin started to turn around when the lady looked straight at them through the bushes. Both the children froze.

"Come, children. Come out of the bushes where I can see you."

The twins whispered to each other for a minute before emerging through the brush.

"Now, what are your names?" She said pleasantly.

"I'm Gin, and this is Kin." Gin said boldly.

"Well, hello, Kin. Gin. My name is Kikyo."

"Didn't daddy say something about Kikyo? That she was res… ressur… something from mommy, right?" Kin whispered to his sister, who nodded.

"Daddy used to like you, didn't he?" Gin asked.

"Yes, at one time your father did love me. But that's a story for another night." Kikyo chuckled.

"I love stories!" Both twins nodded eagerly.

"Well, why don't you come with me and I'll tell you all the stories you want." Soul collectors suddenly appeared around Kikyo, who climbed on them before motioning for the twins to climb on with her.

"Daddy wouldn't like it."

"Oh, come now. Your father wouldn't know if you came with me for a little bit." Kikyo patted beside her. Kin and Gin exchanged glances before nodding and climbing on. Kikyo's soul collectors flew off into the night sky.

* * *

A/N: Ok, there you go! Chapter two is officially up! Smiles happily for actually completing a chapter and taking the time to post it I hope you liked it, but just to let you know, next chapter probably won't have Kin or Gin in it at all. I know, I know. I'm sorry. But the next chapter will have Kagome and Inuyasha getting together with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala! And there will be another little guy in there too! I'll bet you can figure out who it is! If you can, I'll give you... a cookie! And if you review I'll check out one of your stories if I haven't done so already. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you!  



	3. Demon Slayer and a Monk

**A/N: Hello, all! Ok, here's chappie 3 of "Dude, Where're My Kids?". applaudes fornwalt because she actually finished something (I have a very short intention span...) Anyway, I'm sorry, but in this chapter there are NO scenes with the twins. Sorry again. It'll probably be the same way in the next chapter too. But I promise that the fifth chapter will definatly focus on Kin and Gin! Pinky-swear! So, please read and review, and enjoy it most of all! I love it when people review saying how much they enjoyed it, or giving me ideas for the next chapter, or if they just reviewed to say hi. I'm open to all kinds of reviews, flames included. Feel free to critisize me on something that you didn't like about this story! Ok, now enough of my babbling; here's chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

Chapter 3

Inuyasha cracked an eye open. _The kids have been gone for a long time. I wonder where they went?_ He stood up and walked outside, deciding it was his duty as a father to find them. Inuyasha bent down low to the ground and sniffed, instantly picking up their scent. He followed it for a few steps before coming to some trees. _Ok, so they went to the bathroom, but they should have come straight home. _Inuyasha started to get worried. There were so many demons about and he began to fear that the twins met up with one of them.

"Kin! Gin!" He called. No one answered. Once again he got onto the ground and followed their scent for a little while. Finally he came to some bushes where their scent was especially strong. _They must have sat here for a while. I bet they went into that clearing just beyond these bushes!_ Inuyasha was comforted by this thought, and he slowly approached the bushes. Then with a sudden burst of speed he jumped over them and growled, something that always frightened the twins into laughter.

But no laughter came. In fact, no sound came. Inuyasha looked around and realized with guilt that the clearing was completely empty. He sniffed the air. There was no foreign demon scent, and it seemed that Kin and Gin's scent just stopped in the middle of the clearing. It just . . . faded away. Inuyasha began to sniff the ground around where the scent stopped. And he stopped.

Kikyo.

She had been here, with his children, not too long ago. And she had taken them, for their three scents mixed together right in the middle of the clearing before completely disappearing. _But why would Kikyo take Kin and Gin?_ He looked up at the night sky, and realized with anger that she had just flown away with them. _What does she plan to do with them! They're only children!_

Inuyasha raced back to the house at top speed. "Kagome!" He ran inside and almost collided with his wife.

"Where are the children?" She demanded.

"I think Kikyo took them." Inuyasha covered his ears for the outburst certain to follow.

"Kikyo? She took Kin and Gin?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha uncovered his ears and looked at her. She had tears streaming silently down her face.

"That's what I think. They went outside to go to the bathroom, and the next thing I know, their scents are mixed with Kikyo's and suddenly they all disappear. It's like they just flew up into the sky."

"Soul collectors…" Kagome wiped her eyes. "Come on." She went back into their room and pulled out her backpack.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha quietly asked, standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to find my kids." She said stubbornly, but with good reason. "Whether or not you're coming to help me."

"What even caused you to think that I wouldn't help? They're my children too, and I'm just as responsible for them as you are." Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome smiled and continued packing. "We don't want to go unprepared. I'll search for years if I have to."

"And I'll follow." Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked up the two boxes that her mother had given her and packed them as well before zipping the whole thing shut.

"Good." Kagome put the pack on her back and walked past Inuyasha. "Come on."

"Right behind you." He followed.

"It's best to search the place where they left, that might give us a clue to where they are." Kagome said smartly.

"Right. This way." Inuyasha began walking towards the clearing. Kagome shifted her bow and arrows on her shoulder, power-walking after her husband. After a while, they emerged in the clearing where the kids had left.

"Here's where their scent ends. And where Kikyo comes into the picture." Inuyasha motioned towards the middle of the clearing.

Kagome stooped down and began searching in the grass.

"What are you looking for?"

"Anything to tell us which direction _Kikyo_ took the twins." Kagome said the word 'Kikyo' like it was a bad taste in her mouth. All was quiet for a few moments. The air was still, and you could only hear the rustle in the grass as Kagome frantically searched for some clue.

Suddenly a wind began to tear through the air. Kagome stood up quickly and Inuyasha grabbed her, hugging her close for protection. The wind raged for a moment before it stopped. A soul collector appeared in front of them. Inuyasha glared at it, and it stared back with lifeless eyes. Kagome snatched her bow and pulled out an arrow, aiming it at the creature.

"Where are my children?" She demanded, her voice harsh. The soul collector merely regarded her without a word. Inuyasha growled and nudged Kagome. She nodded and released her arrow, which tore the soul collector into several pieces. Something dropped on the floor of the clearing.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome picked it up. It was a piece of parchment, one usually used for drawings. She stood up and opened it, showing it to her husband.

"That looks like a palace crest." Kagome remarked. The picture had two swords, one crossing another, and below them was a demon, growling fiercely.

"You're right. Kikyo must have sent this to lead us to where she is keeping Gin and Kin."

"Or she could be using this to keep us _away_ from Gin and Kin. It could mislead us." Kagome pointed out.

"Well, It's the only thing we have to go on right now. I say we hook up with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo and see if any of them know whose palace this crest belongs too." Inuyasha rolled up the paper and handed it to Kagome, who pocketed it.

"Ok." Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and he took off towards the village where Miroku and Sango resided.

* * *

"Ah man! I was just here, like, yesterday!" Inuyasha complained. (A/N: Miroku and Sango decided to live in Kaede's village, so they could be close to Kagome and Inuyasha.) Kagome knocked him on the head.

"Quit complaining and get to Miroku and Sango's house!"

Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible, and Kagome decided not to question it. The less she knew, the better off Inuyasha was.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha nearly threw her off in surprise.

"What'd you do that for, Kagome?" He demanded, rubbing his damaged ears.

"Sorry, but I didn't want you to miss their house." She explained, dismounting him and running to the door. She peeked inside. "Hello?"

The house was dark, so Kagome walked inside.

"Hello?" She said, a little louder this time.

"Kagome?" A tired looking Sango appeared from the side door.

"Sango!" Kagome surveyed her friend. "You look tired."

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Kagome, it's nearly midnight. Didn't you see that no one is outside, and that it's pitch black out?"

"No."

"That might explain it." Miroku appeared next to Sango. "Hello Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Hi." Inuyasha said.

"So, Kagome, what's the big emergency? I mean, you rarely pay us a visit this late at night." Sango sat down as Miroku got a fire started.

"Kikyo took Kin and Gin." Kagome said sadly.

"Kikyo?" Miroku looked up, and Sango immediately went over to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Apparently she somehow managed to lure the twins out and convince them to come with her, because there was no sign of a struggle. Then her soul collectors just flew them all away." Inuyasha filled the two in while Kagome sniffled on Sango's shoulder.

"Any idea where they went?" Sango asked, patting Kagome's back.

"None. But as Kagome and I were investigating the spot where they were taken, a soul collector came—"

"Came and left us this." Kagome finished. She pulled out the paper and passed it to Miroku, who opened it up. Sango looked over his shoulder at it.

"A crest?"

"Yeah. We think it's a palace crest, and we were hoping you knew where it was located." Kagome wiped her nose on her shirt. Miroku and Sango thought for a moment, staring at the picture.

"I've never seen it before."

"Me either." Both looked apologetic.

"Oh." Kagome looked a bit disheartened. "Well, thanks anyway." She took the paper back, stood up, and turned to go.

"Wait a minute!" Sango said abruptly. "We said we've never seen it before, but we didn't say we wouldn't help you look for them!"

"Exactly right. I for one can't stand to sit idly by while my niece and nephew have been kidnapped." Miroku nodded decisively. (A/N: Miroku and Sango were made adoptive Uncle and Aunt for the twins, and the same goes for Kagome and Inuyasha with Taro.)

"We'll give Taro to Kaede, and head out immediately!" Sango stood up and hurried back into the bedroom. A moment later she came out holding a sleeping five-year-old. Kilala followed Sango, staying close to her heels.

"How has Taro been doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, you know. The usual. He complains, whines, and basically gets on our nerves." Miroku chuckled.

"_Our_ nerves? He doesn't get on my nerves. He's perfectly polite to me!" Sango glared at Miroku. "And you haven't been helping any with him! All you've been doing is teaching him how to grope women's butts!"

"It's a fine Father-Son experience." Miroku pleaded.

"Miroku! You're married!" Kagome shouted.

"And he's _five_!" Sango joined in. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not smart, Miroku." He muttered.

"Here, Kagome. Take him." Sango handed Taro to Kagome before walking calmly over to Miroku.

"Um, heh. I'll stop teaching him those things?" He asked nervously.

"Dang right you will." Sango growled, slapping her husband so a red handprint was left on his cheek. Both Kagome and Inuyasha winced. Miroku bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, and clutched his wounded cheek.

"Serves you right, Miroku." Kagome said with a nod. "You'd think after twelve years you'd have stopped being such a pervert, but obviously not."

"Got that right." Sango agreed, taking Taro and walking towards the door. "Miroku, I'm going to Kaede's house to ask her to watch Taro while we're gone. Get some supplies together, then you two meet Kagome and I in front of the village."

"Yes, I'll do that." Miroku motioned for Inuyasha to follow him, and the two walked into the bedroom.

"Come on, Kagome." Sango walked out the door, and began to head towards Kaede's house.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said quietly.

"No problem. We should probably get Shippo to help too. I don't think he's very busy at this moment." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Good idea. Where is he this month?"

"Um…" Sango stuttered. "You know, I'm not really sure. Ask Miroku, he was the one to receive Shippo's last message." She grinned at the thought of Miroku picking mushrooms with Taro, and suddenly one of the mushrooms in his hand grows eyes and shouts out where Shippo is currently residing. It was a very funny thought. Taro had explained it in great detail to her as soon as they had come home.

"Ok." Kagome held open the door for Sango and Taro, and then followed them into Kaede's house. Surprisingly enough, Kaede was already awake with a pot of tea simmering over the fire.

"Hello, Kagome, Sango. What are ye two doing here so late at night?" She asked.

"Kin and Gin were kidnapped by Kikyo." Kagome murmered. Kaede looked surprised.

"Kikyo? She took them youngsters?"

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can watch Taro for us. Miroku and I are joining Inuyasha and Kagome to help find them." Sango set the sleeping boy down on one of the futons in the main room.

"Of course, of course." Kaede agreed. "He's such a pleasure to have around."

"And, Kaede? Have you ever seen this symbol before?" Kagome unfurled the paper and handed it to the woman.

Kaede was silent for a moment, but then she looked at Kagome.

"Where did you get this?"

"One of Kikyo's soul collectors found us and dropped it. It's our only clue to where my children are." Kagome answered.

"That explains it." Kaede handed the paper back. "That is the crest for Kikyo's palace. (A/N: After they defeated Naraku, Kikyo settled down to rule a palace, but no one knows where it is.) My sister probably gave it to you to lead you to it."

"So she does want us to find her." Sango said rationally.

"Right. Kikyo doesn't want to keep yer children, but she does want either ye or Inuyasha to find her. There must be a motive behind her kidnapping." Kaede decided.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome grinned. "Well, we'd better get going. The sooner we find Kikyo's palace, the better."

"Of course, child. Now, ye'd want to head east until you hit Mount Falaku (A/N: I made that up, in case you couldn't tell.), then turn and head north. Ye should hit it about two days after turning. Good luck!" Kaede told them.

"Ok, thank you so much, Kaede!" Sango and Kagome smiled at the elder, and then ran out the door and towards two dark figures at the beginning of the village.

"You brought supplies, Miroku?" Sango asked as Kilala ran from Miroku to her.

"Yes, my dear Sango. I brought food, clothes, and other necessities." Miroku sighed, and the group began to walk.

"Good. And where did Shippo say he was currently living?"

"Uh, I believe he told us it was at the foot of Mount Falaku."

"That's great, because that's where we're headed anyway!" Kagome said, and she filled them in on everything Kaede had told them.

"Well, at least we know Kikyo won't hurt Kin and Gin." Inuyasha stated.

"Yes, but for how long will she keep them before she gets tired and leaves them somewhere?" Miroku asked. Kagome winced.

"Please, Miroku. I'm worried enough without your help!"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Miroku grinned and edged closer to Sango, who began to converse with Kagome.

"So, how's that 'hair spray' stuff of yours work again?"

"Well, it's really simple, Sango. You just open the bottle and spray—"

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed and slapped her husband hard. He fell to the ground from the force of the blow.

"I thought it was ok since we're married, Sango!" He protested. Sango crossed her arms.

"Not on your life, monk."

"This will be an eventful trip." Kagome muttered to Inuyasha.

"As long as he stays away from you." Inuyasha put a hand protectively around her shoulders, and she snuggled closer.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter, and keep in mind that there will be more to come. Before I part, however, I want to tell you all something. I drew a picture of Kin and Gin. If anyone wants to see what they look like, leave your email address in your review (and be sure to tell me you want to see it) and i'll email it to you. Thanks!**


	4. Shippo, Kit, and someone else?

A/N: Ok, yet another chapter out of my documents and onto fanfiction! Sorry this one took a tad longer to get out, but I just haven't had time to post it because my school just started back up again. I know, it sucks, but that's life. So, the chapters might be a bit slower then I usually put them out, and I'm sorry for that. -- Please keep reading and enjoy!

Oh, I almost forgot. A reviewer by the name of **lonerchick981** left me an anonomys (sp?) review, telling me to send her/him the picture of Kin and Gin. I gladly will do so, but in order to do that I need to know the email address. So, if you are **lonerchick981 **then please leave a review that tells me your address, and I will get the picture to you asap. Thanks!

* * *

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

**Chapter 4**

"Miroku, how much farther?" Inuyasha grunted.

"I say we reach Mount Falaku just a bit after lunch." Miroku decided after observing his surroundings.

"Good."

"Just like old times, huh?" Sango grinned and stroked Kilala.

"Quite so." Miroku agreed. "Except this time we're looking for children, not the Sacred Jewel Shards."

"Those were the days." Sango smiled in remembrance.

"Feh. Except this time there is a lot more on the line then some shards of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha reminded them.

"Indeed." Miroku sighed. "And Inuyasha was just as stubborn then than he is now."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shhh!" Both Sango and Miroku said at once.

"You'll wake up Kagome!" Sango hissed. Inuyasha looked at the sleeping form on his back. Kagome shifted, nothing more. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief.

"You have to remember that Lady Kagome has been awake for most of the night, worrying. Now she just needs sleep, and we all need to keep quiet so she can get that." Miroku ordered.

"I know that!" Inuyasha muttered.

"Aren't you tired, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Nope. My demon blood can keep me going comfortably for days." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Sango looked down at Kilala. "You could let Kilala carry her. It might be easier for you."

"That's ok. I'm mated with her now, this is my duty." Inuyasha reminded the demon slayer. Sango stayed quiet for a moment, then glared at Miroku.

"You never do that kind of thing for me!"

"Forgive me, my dear Sango. Would you like me to start carrying you?"

Sango thought for a moment, then blinked in realization. "There's no way I'd let you hold me when I'm asleep." She decided, eyeing his hands. Miroku put on a sad face and held his heart.

"I'm hurt, Sango. To your husband, no less!"

"Don't take it personally, it's just that you're a perverted letch." Sango said sweetly. Inuyasha shook his head.

_Just like old times.

* * *

_

"This looks like as good a place as any for lunch." Inuyasha looked at the large tree that he had picked to dine under. Miroku and Sango came over and began to set up for lunch. Inuyasha nudged Kagome as best he could to get her to wake up.

"Kagome… time to wake up for lunch." He whispered. Kagome groaned and shifted, but didn't open her eyes. "Come on, Kagome. It's time to wake up."

"Don' wanna…." She mumbled. Inuyasha's ear twitched at her voice.

"Well, you have to. We're eating, and I need ramen." He gently set her down on the blanket they had spread out.

"Can't Sango make it?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear them.

"You make it the best." He kissed her on her forehead, and she smiled.

"Fine, fine…" She stood up and stretched. "Where are we?"

"About an hours walk from the foot of Mount Falaku." Miroku supplied. (A/N: I don't know if they have hours or anything back then, but in my story, they do.)

"Oh." Kagome began to boil some water atop her portable fire. "No trouble along the way?"

"None." Sango smirked. "It's almost as if all the demons know that they'll be killed if they come across us."

"Smart for them." Kagome fingered the Shikon Jewel strung around her neck.

"Indeed." Miroku nodded. "But I doubt our whole journey will be like this. Kikyo will most certainly send demons to stop us, or at least slow us."

Kagome scowled. "I don't care what she does to us. As long as she doesn't hurt Kin or Gin..."

"Spoken like a true mother." Miroku said.

"Well, I am a mother, aren't I?" Kagome eyed the monk as she cooked the ramen.

"Indeed you are."

Sango began to set out plates that Kagome had given her as a wedding gift. "Miroku, Inuyasha, you two need to go and get firewood."

"Why us? It's not that cold out!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome glared at him.

"Not for you, but to us, this is cold weather. Just go and get the stupid firewood, Inu!" She ordered.

"Us males, always being neglected..." Miroku sighed and stood up.

"You males? What about us females? Always cooking, cleaning, and following your every need!" Kagome cried. Miroku looked stunned. He turned to Inuyasha.

"Does Kagome really do that stuff about following your every need?"

"No, does Sango?"

"No."

"Arg! Just shut up and go get firewood; you could have been back already!" Sango gave Miroku a threatening glare. Kagome did the same for Inuyasha.

"Ok, ok, we're going..." Both men wandered out of their wives sight, talking quietly to each other under their breath.

"Men."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"And now we're back on the road again..." Kagome sighed. "I'd forgotten how boring this was." 

"Well, that was a spectacular lunch, Kagome." Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and walked a bit closer to her husband.

"Thanks."

"So, now how long until we reach Mount Falaku?" Sango was growing impatient.

"Well, the mountain's in view now, so I'd say not too much longer." Miroku eyed Kagome and Inuyasha, and edged closer to Sango, finally putting her arm around her. Sango squinted at her husband.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the fruits of life." Miroku braced himself for the impact to come, but nothing happened. He looked at Sango, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. _This is why I married her… _

_This is why I married him… _

"Ah, you two are so cute!" Kagome squealed.

Instead of breaking apart like they would have twelve years ago, Sango and Miroku smiled and continued to walk. Kilala, feeling very much out of place, jumped from Sango's arm and began to walk ahead of the group. Suddenly a voice came from the bushes.

"_Just don't start kissing in the middle of the road!" _ It roared. Both couples sprang apart. Kagome got her arrows ready, Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga, Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu, Miroku took out some spells and steadied his staff, and Kilala turned into her larger form. (A/N: Miroku doesn't have the Wind Tunnel because Naraku was defeated. Just to remind you all.) A large demon emerged from the trees, and chuckled.

"_You guys never change. Always so gullible."_ There was a pop, and a fox demon appeared where the demon had been standing.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, putting her arrow back. "It's been way too long!"

"You guys were ready to kill me!" Shippo gleefully reminded them.

"Well, we see a demon emerge and shout at us, what're we supposed to do?" Inuyasha demanded. Everyone else nodded, putting away their weapons. Kilala transformed again.

"I know I should have told you, but it's so much fun to do that." Shippo said.

"Stand back and let me get a good look at you!" Sango ordered. Shippo obeyed.

The fox demon had grown a lot since Naraku's demise. He was 20, if truth be told, and he was now able to take on the appearance of a fox, just like his father. He was still able to change into any other shape at will, however. He looked like he had twelve years ago, except he was taller and he had lost the ribbon.

"You look great, Shippo!" Kagome said finally. The fox demon swelled with pride. "How's . . . . . Kit? That's her name, right?"

"Yeah. Kit's great. In fact, we'd better be getting back to my house, she'll be waiting for us." Shippo motioned for the group to follow him, and he led them to the foot of the mountain. A small hole opened, and everyone crouched down to get inside. They followed the kitsune for a ways before he led them into a cavern deep beneath Mount Falaku.

"KIT!" Shippo called. "I'm back, and I brought some old friends!" A moment passed, and then another fox demon emerged from one of the smaller holes that littered the cavern.

"Oh, my. If I had known that Shippo was going to bring people back, I would have made refreshments." She said. "Hello, I'm Kit."

"Hi, Kit. Shippo has told us so much about you. I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." Kagome pointed to each person in turn. "Oh, and that's Kilala."

"So nice to meet you. Shippo has told me about the adventures he used to have with you guys." Kit smiled. "Please, make yourselves at home." She went back into another hole, and Kagome could tell she was getting drinks made up.

Shippo beamed, "Isn't she wonderful?" Everyone nodded enthusiastically as Kit came back out with small wooden cups. She passed them out to everyone, kissed Shippo on the cheek, and took a seat beside him.

"So, I don't think you all just stopped by to say hi. What's the deal?" Shippo asked.

"Well, Kikyo took Kin and Gin." Inuyasha said somberly. Kit choked in her water, and Shippo stood up suddenly.

"Kikyo!" He demanded.

"Yes. She managed to convince them to come with her, and she left us this crest." Kagome once again took out the paper and unfurled it. "Kaede said that the castle lies north of this mountain, so all of us are going to the castle to get Kin and Gin back."

Shippo studied the paper. "I know where that castle is! I used to live close to there."

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us? Of course your lady friend would be invited as well." Miroku stated. Shippo hesitated.

"I'm not sure if I should leave quite yet…"

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded. "What could possibly be more important then our kids?"

"Ours." Shippo said quietly, hugging Kit. Everyone was stunned.

"Shippo, you never told us…" Sango's voice wavered. Kagome was the first to recover.

"Congratulations!" She cried. "I'm so happy for you!" She went over and hugged the fox demon. Shippo blushed.

"Uh, thanks…" Once everyone was done congratulating him and shaking Kit's hand, Kit whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha's ear twitched. He could hear every word.

"_Sweetie, you should go…"_

"_Why, Kit?"_

"_Well, you're always talking about how you missed the old days, this might be your last chance before the babies are born…"_

"_But what about you? You can't go, and you need protection!"_

"_I'll be fine. I can put a spell up to conceal our house from view, and it's their kids, Shippo! How would you feel if our kids were the ones taken, hmm? You'd want everyone to help look for them."_

"_But—" _

"_Go." _

The two foxes turned back around and faced the group anxiously awaiting their decision.

"Ok, I'm in." Shippo said. Kit nodded in agreement.

"Well, you shouldn't be in, you should stay here with Kit!" Kagome said. "We'll find Kin and Gin."

Shippo glanced at Kit, who shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides, your children are the ones who matter right now. You need all the help you can get, and now Shippo can finally do what he's been complaining about." She put on a mimicking voice. "_I want to go on an adventure! When I was young, I something new happened every day, and it was the best years of my life!"_

"I don't sound like that!" Shippo protested.

"Yes, you do." Kit grinned. "Go, and live one more adventure."

Shippo sighed. "Yeah, yeah." He stood up, kissed Kit, and turned towards the group. "Ok, let's go!"

"Thanks, Shippo." Sango said as she followed him outside.

"Yeah, you don't know how much this means to us." Kagome said. Kilala mewed.

"No problem. Kit's right; I have been complaining for an adventure." Shippo turned around and waited patiently for everyone to emerge from the hole. Once everyone was out, Shippo set a scroll on it. Instantly the hole disappeared.

"Here. Just in case someone does find it, this will stop anyone but Kit from entering." Miroku set another scroll beside where Shippo had set his.

"Thanks, Miroku." And the bunch once again started out, this time going north. They could hear Kit climbing out of the hole, and they turned around.

"Good bye, everyone! Good luck! Bring my husband home safe!"

"Husband?" Kagome peered at Shippo.

"Well, when we found out about the kids, what were we supposed to do?" Shippo demanded.

"You could have told us." Inuyasha said.

"Must have slipped my mind. Good bye, Kit!" He called. She waved, and turned to go back inside the house.

"So, you finally scored with someone, huh?" Miroku muttered to the fox demon. Shippo hit him on the head.

"You're disgusting, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Well, I was wondering when he would!" Miroku protested. Sango hit him on the head as well, forming another bump next to the one Shippo had made.

"Pervert." She muttered.

* * *

A/n: Wow, it seems a lot of chapters end with that line. Oh well. Well! I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter, and I also hope that you all have a splendid day/night. I promise promise promise that the next chapter will focus on Kin, Gin, and Kikyo. Promise! So, that's it. Oh yeah. REVIEW! Thanks all! Hugs, not drugs! 

fornwalt

By the way, I still have that picture of Kin and Gin if anyone else wants to see it. Just making sure! (Please leave email address and a note that says "I want to see the picture of Kin and Gin" Or something along those lines in the review. Thanks!)


	5. Miss Kikyo and a plan

**A/N:** Hi guys! Miss me? Sorry this took so long, but I've been REALLY caught up in school work and all that jazz. So, it might be a while before another chapter goes up. Please please review, and enjoy the story! **(Did I mention to review? I'm trying to get 50 by this chapter! Help me out here!)**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, do you seriously think I'd be writing fanfiction about it?

* * *

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

**Chapter 5**

"Miss Kikyo, when will we get there?" Kin asked, looking over the side of the platform the soul collectors had formed.

"We will be there before the sun rises." Kikyo pushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled warmly.

"Won't mommy and daddy be worried?" Gin piped up. For a second Kikyo's smile flickered, but it came back strong.

"They won't be worried." Her tone sounded so convincing that both of the children fully trusted their mother's reincarnation. They watched as the landscape flew by below them.

"Where are we goin' again?" Kin wondered aloud.

"To my home. All of the people who live there are looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh. Is it a village like Kaede's?"

Kikyo blinked. She hadn't seen her sister in several years. After the jewel was completed she visited Kaede to tell her of the news, then left. She would visit once every four years or so since then, but that was it.

"Yes. I'm the head priestess in a village very similar to Kaede's." Kikyo said, looking straight ahead.

"Really?" Kin grinned, and turned towards his sister. "Doesn't mommy have priestess powers?"

"Yeah, she used them against that one demon, remember?" Gin replied.

"Mommy is cool with that kind of thing!" He turned towards Kikyo. "Mommy has priestess powers too!"

"I know. Your mother is my reincarnation, so it's only natural that she has my powers. They're not as powerful as mine, though." Kikyo said calmly, but to Kin it sounded like a challenge.

"I bet they're even better then yours!"

Kikyo turned towards the four-year-old. "You mother only has half the power I do."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes, I'm right."

"Nu-uh!"

Kikyo sighed. "I will not argue with a child." She said strictly, only to have Kin start to cry.

"You're mean!"

Kikyo was startled. _All I did was say I wasn't going to argue! Why's he crying!_ "There, there. Calm down, little one. I didn't mean that in a mean way." She patted the child's back.

Kin sniffed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But mommy's still stronger then you!" Kin turned back to look over the soul collectors, signifying that the conversation was over. Kikyo groaned and silently counted to ten in her head. _Children are so persistent! You can never win!_

"Look, it's a house!" Gin cried.

"A big one! Bigger then ours!" Kin agreed.

"Yeah!"

Kikyo peered over the demon's side and noticed a town with a large house at the head of it. She smiled.

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah!" Both twins screeched.

"Well, you're in luck, because that's where I live." Kikyo stated as they started to descend.

"Really?" Kin and Gin peered at the house with interest.

"Yes." They touched the ground, and the soul collectors flew out from under their feet.

"Wow!" Gin said, running off to explore. Kin followed with a wave to Kikyo.

"Don't get lost, children!" She called after them.

"Hee hee! We won't!" Gin squealed. "We can sniff you out when we're done! That's what daddy said to do!" And with that the children disappeared into the depths of the palace.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyo murmered. "How do you feel now? Now that I've taken your children, and a good part of your life?" She asked the sky. It just shone with a light blue, a signal that the sun was rising. She too walked inside the house, heading to her room. Servants bowed down in front of her, muttering things like, "Lady Kikyo, good to see you." And, "Did you have a nice journey?" Kikyo plastered a smile on her face, pretending to be the cheerful self that she had led the villagers to believe was really her.

"It was fine, thank you. Now, is Rai in my room?" Rai was the village's finest woman. She was swift with a bow and arrow, strong when fighting, and had the eye of several men in the village. She was also closest to Kikyo, and knew all about her plan to get revenge on Inuyasha.

"Yes, mistress. I believe that was where she currently resides." One of the servants said with a short head bow.

"Thank you again. Please have breakfast brought there, and make sure the two extra beds are set up." The servant bowed once more and exited into a room. Kikyo made her way down the hallway, turning into her room on the left. In the corner sat a woman, sipping tea.

"Rai."

"Kikyo. Welcome back." Rai looked up from her drink, nothing more. "I assume it was a successful journey?"

"Yes, the twins are currently checking around the palace. They came without a fuss, which makes things much easier for us."

"Indeed." Rai nodded as Kikyo sat down. "So Inuyasha and Kagome know they're gone?"

"They would by now. It's sunrise, so I imagine they've known for quite a while." Kikyo poured herself a cup of tea as well.

"Good. Then everything is going according to plan."

"Yes." Kikyo smirked. "Inuyasha and Kagome will come frolicking to the palace, where they will meet their children, unharmed. Kagome will run to them, leaving Inuyasha to deal with me. Once I catch him in my old charm and he gets close, I'll drag him down to Hell with me."

"It's flawless. And once you're gone, I'll take over the village, right?" Rai demanded.

"Yes." Both women grinned evilly and sipped their tea.

Meanwhile, Kin and Gin were having a fine time exploring. They peeked into every room, occasionally arousing a scream or two. They were, however, gone before the person who screamed could see who it was.

"This door looks pretty!" Gin squealed.

"Yeah!" Kin reached for the door handle, but a large hand stopped him.

"You kids aren't allowed in there. It's a forbidden room." The man remarked. Kin and Gin looked up to see one of the palace guards standing there. His face wasn't stern, but comedic, like he just wanted to have some fun at his job.

"What's for… for… forbid… That word you used?" Kin asked curiously, not in the least bid intimidated by him.

"Forbidden. It means you aren't allowed to enter the room, under any situation."

"Oh. Have you ever gone in it?" Kin peered at the older man.

"No. It's forbidden." He steered them away from the door, and began leading them outside. "By the way, my name's Hoshi. What're your names?"

"I'm Kin, and this is Gin." Kin replied, grinning as they walked into the morning sun.

"Oh, that's nice…" Hoshi's voice trailed off as he realized what kind of children Kin and Gin were. "You two are demons!" He cried.

Kin and Gin nodded. "Mommy says we're half-demons. Whatever that means." Gin ran over to a rose bush and picked one of the flowers, giggling in glee. Hoshi's face held a look of horror for a second before it vanished. _Obviously they're not dangerous. And they seem like pretty nice kids, so they can't be all that bad. _He thought.

"You're mom? Who's she? And where do you live?"

"Mommy and Daddy live in a big house with us. It's in the middle of the forest. I think Kaede calls it "Inuyasha's Forest", but I don't know why she would call it after daddy…" Gin said thoughtfully, surveying her rose. Kin nodded happily.

"You're the children of Inuyasha and Kagome?" He demanded. Both twins nodded. "THE Inuyasha and Kagome? The ones who defeated Naraku?" Hoshi exclaimed.

"Naraku… The big mean demon who tried to kill mommy and daddy?" Kin asked.

"Yes, that demon! Your parents defeated him, correct?"

"Yeah. Daddy loves to tell us stories about it!"

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We don't know… Miss Kikyo told us she'd tell us stories if we came with her, so we did." Gin piped up.

_Poor kids. They were kidnapped, and they didn't even realize it!_ Hoshi scowled. _And to think the mistress would do something like that to Inuyasha and Kagome's children!_

"Do you want to get back home?" Hoshi asked. Both twins nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll help you get home, but here's what you have to do. When nightfall comes and Miss Kikyo is asleep, slip out of your room quietly and meet me by this rose bush. I have the night shift tonight, so I'll be the only guard here. Once you get here and meet up with me, we'll leave the village and I'll take you to your parents, ok?" Hoshi said slowly and clearly.

"Ok!" Kin and Gin cried.

"Good. Now, go to Miss Kikyo, and remember, when night falls, meet me here." He motioned behind him. "Go." The twins nodded and ran back into the house happily.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright! Another chapter well done! Anyways, hope you liked it, and **please please** review! I'll give you an online cookie! Help me get to my goal of 50 reviews and I might post faster... Just a thought... So, review, and I'll see you next time! 

PS: That picture of Kin and Gin is still up for emailing. I can't post it online, because I don't have a website, but I can email it to you. If you want to see it, give your email address and specify that you would like to see it. I'm just reminding you all that I still have it if anyone else wants to see it. Thanks!


	6. Sesshoumaru

A/N: All right, I'm soooooo sorry this took so long, But I've been really really caught up in school and tennis. So, I finally convinced myself to put aside a few hours to type this. Anyways, I was also really intrigued(sp?) by one reveiwer (You know who you are!) who sent me a review saying,"What's taking so long?". I got a kick out of that. Thanks so much! Ok, without further adu, here is the next chapter!

* * *

**"Dude, Where're My Kids?"**

**Chapter 6 **

The campfire crackled as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala sat around it eating. All was silent, except for the rustle in the trees and the crackle of the fire. 

"Where do you think they're at now?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Dunno." Sango looked at the stars. "But don't worry. We'll find them."

Kagome sighed. "I know. Thanks for coming with us, everyone."

"We couldn't just stand by while Kin and Gin are who knows where." Miroku stated, biting into his share of the ramen Kagome had made for everyone.

"Of course not." Shippo nodded. "We're with you."

Kagome grinned. Inuyasha looked up from his empty bowl. "Well, I'm sure they're fine." He said.

"How can you be sure?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, they're _my_ kids." He noticed Kagome open her mouth, and quickly added, "And yours, of course. They have a good background." Kagome closed her mouth and leaned against Inuyasha.

"You're right." She said. "Good save." She muttered so quietly that only Inuyasha could hear.

"I'm full of them." He stated smugly.

"Full of what?" Miroku asked.

"Hot air, I bet." Sango chuckled at Inuyasha's face. Kagome laughed.

"That's a good one, Sango!"

Inuyasha growled and hopped up onto the branches of the tree behind them.

"I'd better go get him." Kagome sighed and stood up. "I swear, that guy has no sense of humor…"

Shippo chuckled. "Well, as long as he is up there, we can crack all the jokes we want about him."

"Don't count on it, shrimp!" Inuyasha hollered from the tall branches.

'I'll be back,' Kagome mouthed to the others, who nodded and went back to eating.

Kagome approached the tree and grabbed the branch closest to her. She pulled herself up higher and higher until she was a good twenty feet above the ground. Suddenly Inuyasha was beside her, glaring. He grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing? What if you slipped, huh?" He demanded.

"I won't slip." Kagome said coolly, climbing onto Inuyasha's back. He brought her to his previous spot at the top of the tree. "You'll make sure of that."

"Feh."

"Yes, yes, 'feh' and all that." Kagome giggled.

"Well, what if I wasn't there, huh?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome grinned.

"Don't worry so much. I was perfectly stable. Besides, I'm fine, so let's stop dwelling on the 'what ifs' and just enjoy the night sky." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder and looked up at the stars. Inuyasha followed her gaze, and the two sat together, just watching the sky.

"Do you think they're all right?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So stop worrying all the time. You're going to make yourself sick."

"I know, but I can't help it. What if Kikyo's done something to them? What if they're lost and alone? What if –"

"Stop it, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. Kagome silenced herself. "The twins are fine. Kikyo won't hurt them, because they're not her real targets. We are. So right now, all we can do is keep looking for them and hope that they show up soon."

Kagome gave a faint smile. "Thanks, Inu."

"Besides, they are part demon. They can take care of themselves. And don't forget that they always have each other."

"True, true." Kagome yawned. "I'm going to bed. We have another day of looking for them tomorrow." She began to climb down the tree. "G'night."

"Be careful climbing down!" Inuyasha yelled after her. Kagome waved and continued to descend. "I'd better take her down…" He muttered, concerned for his wife's safety. He jumped down to her with ease, grabbed her around the waist, and jumped down the rest of the way to the ground.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome kissed him lightly and tweaked his ear. He grinned, then scaled the tree again.

* * *

"All right, everyone up!" Inuyasha ordered. It was dawn, and everyone was still asleep. Apparently Inuyasha noticed this, for he growled and went to each person in turn, saying the thing that would get him or her up the fastest

"Kagome, Kin and Gin are back!" Kagome jumped up upon hearing this.

"Huh? Where?" She asked groggily. Inuyasha chuckled and moved to the next person.

"Psst, Sango, Miroku is groping another woman."

"I though I broke him of that habit!" Sango shouted, eyes wide open.

"Miroku, Sango's really mad." Which wasn't a lie. Instantly the monk was awake, hands in front of his face.

"Yo, Shippo, did you know that Kit followed us here?"

"You're lying." He muttered, turning over again.

"Dang…" Inuyasha cursed. _He'll be a bit harder to wake up…_

"Come on, everyone, breakfast!" Kagome called. Apparently she had woken up fully and began to prepare breakfast.

"Food?" Shippo jumped up and ran over to Kagome hopefully.

_Then again, maybe not._ Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"That was cold, Inuyasha." Miroku stated as he came to stand by the dog-demon. He had a red slap mark on his cheek.

"I didn't expect Sango to believe me." Inuyasha answered simply. "I just had to get you all up."

"Well, even so, that was very cruel." Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

"It's not like it's something new! She's been slapping you for twelve-odd years!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"But since she was half-asleep this morning, she slapped me much harder!" He whined.

"Ah, go eat your breakfast, will ya?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine, fine." Miroku put his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, boys! Get over here and eat so we can go!" Sango ordered from the spot Kagome had decided to make breakfast. Both guys made their way over and sat down to eat.

"I forgot how beautiful the scenery was!" Kagome squealed happily.

"I forgot how early we used to get up!" Shippo muttered from Inuyasha's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

"Well, I think you'd better get used to it, Shippo, what with your kids coming soon." Kagome pointed out.

"That's right. It's going to be even worse with little fox demons running everywhere!" Sango chuckled.

"Oh boy." Shippo said sarcastically.

"Keep that attitude, Shippo." Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

"Well, I think—"

"Something's coming." Kagome muttered. Inuyasha immediately side stepped in front of her and drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Put your weapon down, little brother, and tell me what you're doing in my domain." An apparent human with silver hair came into view.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru eyed the group. "What are you doing, all together again?"

"We're finding your niece and nephew!" Kagome yelled angrily. "Now let us pass!"

"My dear girl, passing was never an issue. I merely want to talk to you." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that your children have gone missing?"

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, even if you chose not to tell me, I already know, for your mate just told me." He chuckled. "So, are they missing or not?"

"Yes, they are." Kagome said. "But I don't want you finding them and hurting them."

"I have no interest in those two." Sesshoumaru stated. "Do you know who happened to take them?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Kagome muttered to Sango and Miroku. They stared at her oddly, clearly not getting it. _Of course they don't, they have no clue that that game even exist! _Kagome thought.

"Are you going to answer the question or not, little brother?"

"Kikyo took them." Inuyasha seemed to be trying very hard not to slice Sesshoumaru up right then and there.

"Ah. How unfortunate." He stated, turning to leave.

"That's it? Just, 'How unfortunate.'?" Sango demanded loudly.

Sesshoumaru turned back around. "Do you want something more, mortal?"

"Yes! You're their uncle, you should be helping us look for them!"

"Sango…" Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't listening. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise.

"Why, so you can all be one big happy family?" He questioned.

"Yes! Because _your_ neice and nephew are somewhere, maybe cold and alone, and _you_ should be out here helping us, not just smirking and watching us from your castle!" Sango took a deep breath.

"Are you done, mortal?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Yes. Yes I am." Sango nodded.

"Good. Now, I have no interest in my brother's children, no matter how they're related to me. If it were me, I would certainly sit back and let you search your hearts out. But Rin wouldn't like that, so I'll help you." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Really?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. But I work alone in searching. If I find them, I will seek you out." Sesshoumaru eyed them all in turn before turning away for the second time.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called after his retreating form. He made no notion that he even heard the woman.

"Now, was that a good thing or a bad thing?" Miroku asked as the group continued walking.

"Good, because we need all the help we can get." Inuyasha said grudgingly. Apparently it was very hard for him to compliment his older brother.

"Yeah. Who knew Rin had such a large impact on his life?" Sango pet Kilala, who mewed.

"I've never seen Sesshoumaru act so . . . helpful." Shippo struggled for the right word.

"Me either, and we're related." Inuyasha said. "We should be careful around him, though."

"Yeah, we don't want another fight like the old days." Miroku agreed. "And Sango didn't exactly help that matter."

"Hey! If it weren't for me, we'd still be looking for Kin and Gin on our own!" Sango defended.

"True, but you almost got us into another fight. That conversation could have gone both ways." Inuyasha smirked. "Not that I would have _minded_ another fight."

"Inuyasha! Bloodshed isn't the only answer." Kagome glared at her husband.

"I know, I know."

"Good." Kagome nodded. _Not like it's going to make a difference when we get right down to it…_ She sighed.

"So, how much farther?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

"Well, we should get to the village about mid-day tomorrow." He looked at the sky. "But that's only if we keep walking at this pace until sun-down."

"Feh. That's easy!" Inuyasha said confidently.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm tired, let's stop!" Sango said.

"No, not until sun-down!"

"Inu, we've been walking for hours, at least let us stop and eat." Kagome pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Inuyasha said, like his answer meant the end of the conversation.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha fell to the ground as Kagome turned to the others. "We'll eat here."

A sigh of relief swept through the group. "My thanks, Kagome." Miroku sighed and sat down. Everyone else followed.

"Hey! Why's everyone sitting down! We aren't stopping now!" Inuyasha slowly pulled himself up as the spell began to wear off.

"Oh yes we are, and if you keep going, it'll be a world of hurt for you." Kagome threatened. Inuyasha's face darkened, but he too sat down. "Good choice. Ramen?" Kagome put some of the noodles on a portable fire that she took out of her backpack.

Inuyasha nodded and huffed.

"Oh, stop being so down! Just smile and eat." Sango said.

Kagome edged closer to Inuyasha. "You know, Inu, you're not the only one who misses them, but if we keep going on and on, we won't have any strength to fight." She began to rub his ears. "Ok?"

"Ok…" Inuyasha said distantly as he enjoyed Kagome's touch on his ears.

"Good." She smiled and handed him some ramen. "Now eat. We'll leave as soon as everyone's done."

* * *

A/N: Ok, there it is! Hope you liked it! Well, I'll keep this short, so you can all go on with your lives. clears throat and pulls out paper Ahem. Thank you for reading my story, and for reviewing. (Which you will, right?) I also want to know WHO SAW THE 3rd INUYASHA MOVIE? I did! It rocked out loud! Thank you. Good night.  



	7. Escape!

**A/N: I'm Soooooooo sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been really caught up in school. Sorry! If it's any consolation, Homecoming Dance was last Saturday, so I spent that whole day getting ready for it. It was really fun too! Anyway, that's my excuse... So, I won't keep you any longer. Read on! (And don't forget to review at the end!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if I did, then Kagome and Inuyasha would have gotton together already in the show and Sango and Miroku would have done the same and stuff. So, obviously I don't. So no suing(sp?), kay? ** **Thanks!**

* * *

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

**Chapter 7**

Gin looked up from where she was sleeping. Kikyo was a few feet away from her, and with her great hearing she could tell the woman was asleep. She turned around to find Kin's golden eyes illuminated in the dark room.

"Ready?" Kin whispered.

"Yeah!" Gin stated in excitement.

"Let's go then!" Kin stood up swiftly, and Gin followed.

"Shh!" She hushed. Both children stopped moving and looked at Kikyo. The dead woman merely turned over and went back to sleep, however. They sighed and walked out of the room. Once out, Gin chuckled openly at the thought of defying an adult.

"Come on!" Kin motioned towards the left hallway. "We got's-ta go meet that man at the flowers!"

"Kay." Gin began to sprint down the hall, with Kin close behind. Once the door to get outside was in sight, they grinned at each other and slowed down a bit.

A figure was standing by the rose bush, and it had the same smell as Hoshi. Both children nodded at each other and crept up on the man.

"Hi hi!" Gin squealed.

Hoshi jumped. "Oh, you two. You startled me." He regarded them, smiling. "Did you get out without a fuss?"

"Yeah!"

"No one knew we lefted!" Both kids beamed proudly.

"Good, good." Hoshi glanced to either side. "Let's go then." The man led the two children into the woods and away from the castle.

"Bye bye, Miss Kikyo!" Kin called, waving.

"Come on, Kin! No time to say good-bye, follow me quickly." Hoshi stated, picking up his pace.

"Okay!"

"How far are we goin'?" Gin asked.

"We're going back to your house, and the quickest way past Mount Falaku." Hoshi looked at the stars a moment, then turned south. The children followed.

"Isn't Uncle Shippo living there now?" Gin asked Kin.

"I think so…" He said doubtfully.

"Well, if your uncle is living there, then we can stop by his home and maybe he can help you two get back to yours." Hoshi decided.

"Yay! Uncle Shippo is gonna see us!" Both children screeched.

"Be quiet, we're still not very far from the castle!" Hoshi hushed them.

"Sorry." Kin put on a pouting face.

"It's ok, but please try to be a little quieter."

"Kay!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru jumped past trees and bushes, having one destination in mind. A village was fast approaching, and he smirked as Rin's house came into view. He smelled her scent and quickened his pace.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" A young woman's voice rose above the clucking of chickens.

"Hello Rin." Sesshoumaru stated calmly. Rin grinned and ran up to the dog demon. "You don't have to call me 'Lord', you know."

"Old habits die hard. Anyway, it's really nice of you to drop by!" She stated happily.

"Well, I just came to tell you something." He eyed the villagers, who were staring at him suspiciously. Of course they'd seen him around; he tried to make it a habit to visit Rin at least once a month. Even so, just seeing him didn't earn him much trust. The only reason they put up with him was because Rin, the village healer, seemed to be good friends with him.

"Oh, of course. Come in, please." Rin led the way into her hut and started a fire. "So, what's up?"

"Inuyasha's children have been kidnapped."

"What!" Rin almost dropped the tea she had been pouring for herself. She and Kagome were very close friends, so she had grown rather attached to Kin and Gin. "How?"

"Kikyo apparently tricked them into following her."

"Kikyo again? I thought Kagome and Inuyasha forgot about her!"

"Feh. They couldn't get rid of her for long, could they?" He asked calmly.

"Guess not. So, are they looking for Kin and Gin now?"

"Yes."

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru closely. "And you _did_ offer to help them, _right_?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Yes."

"Good." Rin smiled. "Thanks. So, did you get any scent of them at all?"

"No, but I went straight here from my little meeting with Inuyasha." He said the word 'Inuyasha' like something foul on his tongue.

"Good." Rin stood up, placing her cup on the floor. She walked over to some cabinets in the corner of the room, and pulled out a bag, beginning to pack it with items.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru asked. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I'm coming with you, of course." She hummed to herself as she placed some food in the bag.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Well, one of my best friend's children have been kidnapped, and I want to find them!" Rin said. "You should want to find them too, you know. You're their uncle."

_That's what Inuyasha's friend said. What does it matter that I'm their uncle?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"Come on, then." Rin put the backpack (Kagome had brought her one from the present era) and walked to the door.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. "Fine."

Rin walked up to one of the villagers and explained the situation. The woman she told nodded and smiled warmly. Rin smiled back and hurried over to Sesshoumaru.

"Ok, let's go." She began to walk into the forest.

"What'd you tell that woman?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I just explained the situation and told her that she was in charge while I was gone. She liked that idea." Rin said the last sentence thoughtfully.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

* * *

Kikyo was shaken awake by Rai.

"The children are gone!" The woman hissed. Kikyo sat upright.

"What?" She demanded harshly.

"They're not in their beds, and the guards have searched the whole castle. They're not here!" Rai sat down now that Kikyo was awake.

"How did they escape?"

"I don't know. They were here when we went to sleep, and now they're gone. There's no sign of them leaving, either." Rai stated.

_So, Inuyasha, your children are just as slippery as you are. _Kikyo thought. "We must get them back. Quickly, before they get too far away from the castle. If we can't get them back, the whole plan will be ruined."

"Yes." Rai stood up and walked to the door. She pushed past the flap and grabbed the shirt of a guard who just walked by. "Get the army together. Ask no questions, but be ready to go in a half-hours time."

"Yes, Miss Rai." The guard nodded and power-walked down the hallway, disappearing around the corner.

Rai turned around, smirking at Kikyo. "Are you ready to chase after them?"

"Yes. Go and tell my soul collectors to get me more souls. I must be full of them to be strong enough to battle when the time comes." Kikyo ordered. Rai nodded and walked out of the room. Kikyo stood up and walked to the front of the room, looking down the hallway. It was clear, so she came back in and waited. A few moments later white snake-like demons filled the room, carrying white globes. They surrounded her, dropping the souls into the clay formation.

"Good, good." Kikyo stated when she was filled enough. "Now, follow me, but not close enough to arouse suspicion."

The soul collectors disappeared through the ceiling. Kikyo smiled and made her way to the front of the village.

"Lady Kikyo!" The head guard called. "We're ready."

"Good." Kikyo nodded approvingly. She surveyed the group of about twenty guards. "There's someone missing." She observed.

"Hoshi. He's no where to be found, but when I find him. . ." The head guard's voice trailed off menacingly.

"Hmm." Kikyo thought about it for a moment, then turned around to find Rai behind her. "Rai, take over the village while I'm gone."

Rai winked, knowing very well that this might be the last time she ever saw the dead priestess. "I will run it well."

Kikyo nodded. "Good luck then." She turned to the villagers who had gathered to watch this affair. "We're leaving for a little while to find two children who have fled the village. We'll be back in a while."

The villagers murmured amongst themselves.

"While I'm away, Rai is in charge. Treat her as you would me." Kikyo smiled. "That is all, thank you."

The crowd slowly broke apart. Kikyo nodded to Rai, who nodded back. The younger woman turned and headed back to the castle, while Kikyo climbed onto a horse and led the small army away from the village.

* * *

**A/N: That's all! Again, I'm sorry that it took so long, and that it's so short. I wasn't feeling the vibe for this chapter, and it really doesn't flow like the other ones, I'm afraid... Anyway, the next chapter will be better, and hopefully I'll feel like writing it. I'm actually kind of excited to finish it, because I have a great idea (at least I think so) for the sequel... But you'll have to wait to see what it is! So, REVIEW! Thanks again!**


	8. Author Note

Hi everyone! Ducks from flying garbage thrown by reviewers/readers I'm SOOOOO sorry it's taking me this long to get the chapter! I have, like, NO time at all! School has been hectic, and I need to pull up my C in math! Cries at realization that she has a C So, I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, but please please be paitent with me. Please? Thanks, ttyl!

Fornwalt


	9. It all comes down to this

A/N: Hi! Ok, life's been pretty hectic, but I managed to get another chapter in before you all died of impaitent-ness. (Is that even a word? Oh well.) So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And this was 10 pages on word. It's not much, but I believe it's longer then the last chapter...

By the way, one of my reviewers pointed out that Inuyasha wouldn't be 28 as I had said at the beginning of this story. Rather, when you add it all up, he'd end up being 278. There was a lot of logic involved in figuring that out, and if you want more details, you can read the review. I believe it's under chapter 1 (Wow, that's a no-brainer.). I talked it over with her, and explained that while her logic makes sense, it would be stupid to change his age now. So, if you want to think of Inuyasha as 278, be my guest, but in this story he's 28. I'm sorry, but it's easiest that way. Thanks, and lets get on with the story!

* * *

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha bristled and stopped moving. Kagome nearly collapsed on top of him at the sudden lack of movement.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?" She demanded, regaining her balance.

"I sense a demonic aura, coming in fast from the west." He stated, hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Oh." Miroku concentrated for a moment. "I sense it too."

Inuyasha sneezed suddenly. "Great. More distractions!" He hissed, covering his nose. "Only a _wolf_ has this bad a scent!"

"Wolf? Oh no, not Koga…" Kagome sighed. "Please, Inuyasha, try not to fight with him, just this once?"

Inuyasha's reply was cut short by a cloud of dust rising in the air. While Koga no longer had the jewel shards in his legs, he was still quite fast. Everyone coughed, while Inuyasha glared at the source of the flying dust.

"Koga!" He growled. The wolf ignored him and ran up to Kagome, holding her hands in his.

"Kagome. How I've waited to see you!" He stated quite frankly. Immediately a loud slap was heard, and for once, it wasn't from Sango. Another wolf demon in white clothing came out. She had fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Koga! Stop hitting on poor Kagome!" She ordered. Koga rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Why do you still hit on Kagome anyway, Koga? You're already mated with Ayame here." Sango pointed out, nodding to the female wolf demon. Ayame nodded in agreement. (A/N: Please give me a break. The only things I've seen of Ayame are pictures and bits of information off the Internet. I have no clue what her personality is like, or how she acts. So please bear with me!)

"Well, while I am happily mated with Ayame, it's still very fun to make dog-breath over here angry." Koga confessed. It was true, too. Inuyasha was silently fuming behind Kagome, ready to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga if needed. Kagome sighed.

"You never change, Koga."

"Indeed. Koga, what brings you to this part of the valley, hmm?" Miroku asked.

"Well, my lovely mate and I were simply in the area and decided to –"

"—drop by for a visit?" Shippo finished. Koga blinked.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, it's very nice to see both of you again, but we're kind of in a rush…" Kagome stated.

"Really? Why?" Ayame peered at Kagome curiously.

"Um…" Kagome looked down sadly, unable to continue. Sango filled in graciously.

"Kikyo, you know, the dead priestess? Well, she kidnapped Kin and Gin."

Ayame gasped. "That's horrible!" She stated angrily. "We need to find them!"

"Which is why we're on our way to her castle to confront her." Inuyasha said, a bit calmed down by now.

"They've been gone for about two days now!" Shippo informed the wolf demons.

Koga stood there, stunned. He recovered himself and chuckled. "Well, if they're half Inuyasha, they're probably all right. It'll be hard to hurt anything that stubborn."

Ayame hit him on the head again. "Their kids are gone, you inconsiderate wolf, and all you can do is crack jokes!"

"It was meant as a compliment!" Koga insisted. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Sure it was." She turned towards the group again. "Is there any way we can help?"

"You could help us look. Sesshoumaru is already helping, and—"

"Wait, wait. Sesshoumaru? Like, dog-breath's brother?" Koga blinked.

"Half-brother." Inuyasha corrected bitterly.

"Whatever. How'd you get _him_ to help?"

"I think he did it because he knew Rin would be angry at him if he didn't." Miroku stated.

"Rin? That little girl that always used to travel with him?"

"Yeah. They're apparently still quite close, and he knew Rin wouldn't like it if he didn't help. She's really close to Kagome, Kin, and Gin, you know." Miroku fiddled with the prayer beads on his arm. While they served no purpose sitting there, he couldn't bring himself to part with them after they defeated Naraku.

"Ah. Well, that's good, right?" Ayame looked curiously from Kagome to Miroku.

"We're still trying to figure that out…" Sango admitted. Ayame shrugged.

"Either way, Koga and I'll help you look for them. I'm sure Kikyo will make you fight to get them back, and extra arms might be needed." She latched arms with Koga.

"We're in! Right, Koga?"

"Huh? You mean we have to spend _time_ with _Inuyasha_?" He demanded. Ayame glared at him.

"_Yes, we have to spend time with Inuyasha, and Yes we're traveling with him! Got a problem?"_ Ayame deepened her glare, and Koga backed away.

"Uh, heh, no, dear." He said nervously. Could all women be this scary, or was it just the ones he knew?

"Good." Ayame smiled sweetly at Kagome and Inuyasha, both of whom were shocked that Ayame could have such an electric behavior. "Well, shall we head out?"

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded and they all began walking again.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Kin asked. Hoshi smiled. 

"Just a bit more to go. Don't worry, we'll be able to stop soon." He looked at the half-demon and smiled. They had been walking all night, and Gin had finally stopped. Hoshi put her on his shoulders and carried her ever since. Kin was tiring as well, but Hoshi had run out of shoulders. They would be forced to stop soon, whether or not Hoshi liked it.

"Good." Gin yawned.

"You haven't even been walking!" Kin argued.

"I'm still tired!" Gin cried back.

"Stop arguing, kids! Miss Kikyo might be following us, and we don't want to give our position away." Hoshi whispered.

"Oh, ok." Kin whispered, winking.

"Good, let's make it a game."

"Yay!" Gin loved games.

"Yes, the game is, who can be the quietest? The winner will. . . . get to ride on my shoulders!"

"Yes!" Both Kin and Gin shut their mouths and didn't say another word. Hoshi sighed. _Good thing these kids like to play 'games'._ He looked around and noticed the brush around them. They had been traveling just aside the road in the trees in hopes of leading Kikyo off the trail. It was working so far.

Mount Falaku wasn't far away now; they were about halfway there. _Maybe if I can find a village, I can purchase a horse. Then the twins can ride…_ He decided that was a good idea and looked around. _But who knows where the next village is?_

"Kin, Gin, can you climb trees?" He asked the twins. Both nodded, still not talking. "Would you mind climbing a tree to see if you can spot a village?"

Again they nodded. Kin ran up to one tree and began to jump from branch to branch. Finally he stopped and looked around.

"See anything?" No answer. "You can talk now!"

"Yeah, there's a village over there!" Kin's voice was heard high above the trees. Suddenly there was silence, then, "Mommy! Daddy! I see them!"

Hoshi was taken aback. "You see them! Call them! Maybe they'll hear you!"

Upon hearing this, Gin jumped off Hoshi's shoulders and climbed in the tree beside her brother.

"He's right! I see them too! And Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, and even Uncle Shippo!" She called.

"Call them!" Hoshi repeated.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Both twins screeched at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Inuyasha paused. _It couldn't be… Could it?_

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked. Koga looked up and nodded.

"I thought it was my imagination, but I defiantly heard someone yell, 'mommy, daddy'." The wolf blinked.

"Mommy?" Kagome searched the trees. "Maybe it's Kin and Gin!"

Inuyasha nodded and took off towards the sound. Koga and Ayame followed. Kagome ran after her husband and was picked up by Kilala, who flew off after the demons. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed behind them all.

* * *

"Oh, they left…" Gin stated sadly. 

"Yeah..." Kin sniffed.

"What's happening?" Hoshi called from below.

"They left…" Kin called down.

"What? Where?"

"Dunno. They just walked away in a hurry…" Kin perked up as he heard someone call his name. "Mommy? Daddy?" He called. Gin joined in. Within minutes, Kagome was level with them, flying on Kilala.

"Kin! Gin!" She cried. The twins jumped onto Kilala's back and into their mother's arms.

"Mommy!" Gin burrowed into her mother's shirt.

Kagome smiled and hugged her children tight. "Where were you? Mommy and Daddy were worried sick!"

"Sorry, mommy." Kin said.

"Oh, it's ok, sweetie. Let's go find Daddy, shall we?" Kagome gave each of her kids one last hug before telling Kilala to descend.

The spectacle on the ground wasn't as pleasant as the one in the air. Kagome realized that Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and Ayame were all gathered around one man, each of them looking equally threatening.

"Uh, heh heh…" Hoshi paled as Inuyasha advanced, hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Tell me what you were doing with our kids!" He growled.

"It wasn't me! I took them from Kikyo, and I was trying to get to Mount Falaku—"

"Oh, so you were taking them to a completely different spot so we wouldn't find them, huh?" Koga stepped up next to Inuyasha.

"No!" Poor Hoshi couldn't get a word in edgewise until Kagome landed on the ground.

"Inuyasha, Koga, back off! Something tells me that he was _helping_ us, not hurting!" She cried. The two demons growled, but obeyed. Kagome walked up to the man and smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry about that. Did you really get my twins away from Kikyo?"

Hoshi nodded meekly.

"Thank you so much. We are internally in your debt." Kagome bowed shortly and set the twins down on the ground. Gin and Kin smiled at Hoshi before being scooped up by Inuyasha.

"Well, uh, your welcome?" Hoshi stuttered, still in shock from being threatened.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, we might as well start to head back. There's no point in hanging around here anymore." Miroku stated.

"Right." Inuyasha put Gin on one shoulder and Kin on the other and led the group out of the trees and into the road.

"Wait a minute." Koga stopped.

"What?" Ayame blinked.

"I heard something. It sounded like horses."

"So? Lot's of people use this road." Shippo reminded him.

Koga shook his head. "No. Like, _lots_ of people. Almost like a small army. Coming from that direction." He pointed behind them.

"That's where we just came from!" Hoshi said. "It's where Kikyo's village is!"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha scowled. "Good. Let her come. I have a bone to pick with her anyway."

"Inuyasha, Kin and Gin are too young to see fighting like this!" Kagome pointed out. Inuyasha nodded.

"Kilala!" Sango looked at the demon cat, who transformed into her larger self. "Take Kin, Gin, and Hoshi back to Kaede's village."

Kilala yowled and waited patiently until Hoshi had climbed on; Kin and Gin in front of him.

"Hoshi, is it?" Hoshi nodded. "Take care of them for just a little bit longer, all right? We'll be along shortly." Miroku stated.

"Yeah. And Hoshi? If anything happens to them, I'll personally kill you." Inuyasha grinned, showing fangs. Kagome glared at him.

"He's kidding." She stated to the man, who looked a bit pale.

"Uh, right…" Hoshi clung to the twins as Kilala took off.

"Good, he's gone." Koga stated simply. Ayame hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing?" Koga asked meekly. Suddenly a rustling sound was heard from the bushes. Everyone tensed up until they saw Sesshoumaru and Rin walk into the road.

"Sorry we're so late finding you guys!" Rin cried before turning to Sesshoumaru. "I told you we had to take a left! But _noooo._ You had to take a _shortcut_!"

Despite the situation Kagome chuckled. Rin argued with Sesshoumaru for a moment before the dog demon froze.

"They're coming." He stated.

As soon as he said that a small army appeared over the horizon. Every one of the participants was on a horse; several had banners with the same symbol as the one Kikyo had left with the soul collector. Kikyo was in the front on a black horse. When she stopped the army, a couple soldiers began to mutter in confusion. Kikyo silenced them with a look before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. How nice to see you again." She stated.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled the name like it was poison on his tongue. "What do you want with us?"

"Why, nothing."

"Then why did you take Kin and Gin?" Miroku spoke up.

"The children? Well, I took them as a reminder of the promise their father made to me so many years ago." Kikyo frowned. "Unfortunately they had a mind of their own, and they escaped. I imagine they found you already, correct?"

Sango answered that question with one of her own. "What was the point of taking them? They're just kids!"

"Well, I knew that Inuyasha would follow them; right to me." Kikyo stated. "He promised to come to Hell with me, and I hold that to him. Whether he wants to or not, he will come."

"Over my dead and lifeless body!" Kagome cried, releasing an arrow straight at Kikyo. The blue aura around it shattered when it hit Kikyo's shield. The dead priestess smiled.

"Your pathetic arrows won't work, girl. You are merely a copy of me, and have only a sliver of my power." Kikyo motioned for the army to advance. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga and ran to the men.

"Kagome is much more powerful then you'll ever be, Kikyo!" Inuyasha grunted as he cut down two horses and killed the men on them. "You know why? Because she's had twelve years to perfect her skills, whereas you _died_ sixty-two years ago!"

Kikyo looked shocked. Inuyasha's group continued to slaughter the men to get to the priestess. Finally she managed to respond.

"That doesn't matter!"

"Actually, Kikyo, it does!" Kagome called. A bright light surrounded her and for a moment everyone was blinded. When Inuyasha had cleared the light from his eyes, he saw Kikyo on the ground, with Kagome holding an arrow right to her heart. He rushed over instantly.

"How… How?" Kikyo was stuttering.

"It's easy, Kikyo. I've had a lot of time to perfect my skills, and my friends have been there for it all. Your sister has instructed me, and there hasn't been a day since I came to live in this era when I haven't picked up my bow and arrow. Add all that _and_ the support of my _husband_ and I've passed your power up tenfold!" Kagome growled.

"Husband…" Kikyo's voice broke off as Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yes. Inuyasha and I have been married for quite a while; or didn't you hear it?" Kagome tightened the arrow, ready to release. "And you've interfered with our lives for too long. It's time for you to go back to Hell where you belong!"

Kagome was about to release the arrow when Kikyo spoke.

"You two are happy together, aren't you? Really truly happy?"

Kagome was taken aback. "Yes… We are very happy."

"Kin and Gin are proof of that." Inuyasha put in.

Kikyo was silent for a moment before responding. "All my life I've been burning with hatred to Kagome and what I thought was love for Inuyasha. Now I see that my love was merely an illusion… I was killed loving Inuyasha, but when I was resurrected that love turned to hate without me realizing." Kikyo sighed sadly. "There's no need to draw that arrow, Kagome."

"Why?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Anyone could tell it pained Kikyo –who had harnessed her love of Inuyasha for so long– to say what she was about to say. "I'm going to Hell… alone."

"What?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I…. I can see that you two really love each other. All along I thought that my love for you was greater then hers, but now I see differently. I've been in this world for much to long, and…" Kikyo paused and took as deep a breath as she could without puncturing her neck on Kagome's arrow. "And it's time for me to go."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed. Kikyo smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good bye, Inuyasha. Please live happily with your wife, children, and friends. Know that your children are growing up splendidly, and that your life is taking a great road. And Inuyasha? Hold onto Kagome for as long as you can. She's a splendid woman and a great fighter. I'm sure she makes your life living." Kikyo finished.

"Kikyo, I don't know what to say…." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Good bye would work."

"Good bye, Kikyo. May you find peace in the afterlife. Finally." Inuyasha hugged Kagome's shoulders as a dull pink light began to form around the clay body. Kikyo gave one last look into Inuyasha's golden orbs before vanishing completely. Not even her clothes remained.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter in before December... Heh heh... Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I suck at them. It made much more sense in my mind. Really! Ok, please R & R (That's Read and Review, for all you slow people out there) and thanks so much for reading! Bye!  



	10. Epilouge

A/N: Ha! And most of you thought I was done! Just kidding. Sorry if you all got the impression that the story was ending, but honestly, what kind of an ending would that be? Don't you all have a little more faith in me! Ha ha, I love playing with you all. Ok, here's the FINAL CHAPTER! Promise! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**Dude, Where're My Kids?**

**Chapter 10 **

"It's finally over…" Kagome sighed and put her hands behind her head as she watched Kin, Gin, and Taro play with Shippo's new kitsunes. The baby fox demons were barely a month old, so Kagome, Sango, and Kit were keeping a close eye on the children dancing around them.

"Huh? What?" Sango looked away from the twins' game of tag.

"Kikyo. She's dead, after so long…" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. She's finally at peace." Sango nodded in relief.

After Kikyo went to Hell, everything went back to the way it had been. Well, Kagome and Inuyasha were a lot more careful about where Kin and Gin were allowed to go after dark, but other then that things went back to the way they were. Sesshoumaru went back home and Rin went back to her village just like before.

However, Kouga and Ayame decided that their wolf demon tribe was a little on the short side, and now they were expecting new pups to be born in spring. Sango and Miroku continued to live with each other, though Kagome couldn't understand how Sango lived with a pervert like Miroku all the time. Sango insisted it was because she had to make sure he didn't corrupt Taro, but Kagome knew that she loved him all the same. 

"Yep." Kagome stood up and walked over to Kin and Gin. "Hey, you two! Can I play?"

Kin and Gin looked up at their mother. "Sure, mommy. But you gots'ta play like we tell you!"

"I will." Kagome laughed.

"Ok, here're the rules. Kin and me and Taro against Mommy. If one of us touches her, we win!" Gin cried happily. The other two children cheered; Kagome shook her head. Somehow those rules didn't seem fair. "Ready, go!"

Kagome cried in surprise as Kin, Gin, and Taro raced towards her as fast as their legs would carry them.

"We'll get you, auntie!" Taro yelled, pumping his legs faster. Kagome laughed again and began to run away from them. She'd tease them by letting them get close, then pull away quickly just before they touched her. Taro had a hard time keeping up because Kagome was an adult with long legs, and Kin and Gin were half-demons. Still, the boy continued to run and laugh. Sango watched from the sidelines, a grin plastered on her face as she saw Kagome collapse and the kids jump on her. The priestess stood up and dusted off her jeans, walking back to Sango.

"Done already, mommy?" Kin asked innocently.

"Yeah, you guys play too rough for me to handle!" Kagome winked at the trio and sat down next to Sango, panting slightly. Kin, Gin, and Taro shrugged and went back to playing.

Kit, who had been watching the whole time, walked over to the two humans, her arms and shoulders laden with fox demons. None of the babies were bigger then Kagome's fist, and there were six of them at last count. Kit knew exactly who was who, where they were, and how many there were at all times, but Sango and Kagome had given up trying to remember.

"That looked fun." She commented dryly as Kagome and Sango each took two foxes.

"It was. They just have endless energy… If I keep doing what they do, I'll die before I'm forty!"

"Inuyasha wouldn't like that." Sango pet the creatures she held gently.

"I say live life at it's fullest, because there's no time like the present." Kit decided.

"Present!" Kagome abruptly handed Sango the two demons she held and dove for her backpack. For a moment all you could see was her back bobbing up and down as she searched for something. Finally she appeared with two boxes in hand. "I put these in there when we went to search for the kids, and I guess I forgot to take them out…" She said thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Sango asked curiously.

"Presents from my mom. They're for Kin and Gin. I think its clothes, because she said that she hopes it fits." Kagome explained. "Kin, Gin! Come here, mommy has a present for you!" Kin and Gin raced over at the word 'present' and waited impatiently for their mother to hand it over. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Kin and Gin tore off the wrapping with incredible speed. They struggled a bit with the tape before using their claws ruthlessly to get the box open. Kit and Sango watched with open mouths.

"That was quick…" Kit commented. Kagome nodded.

"You should see them at Christmas."

Gin was the first to get her box open. She anxiously peered inside and looked shocked when she pulled out a solid silver necklace. Kagome blinked.

"A necklace?" She asked out loud as Kin pulled out a gold one. "Gin, let mommy see please?"

"K." Gin handed over the necklace. Kagome inspected it as Sango and Kit peered over her shoulder.

"It's a compass…" Her voice trailed off as she read the inscription on the back. " 'Home is where the heart is.'" She smiled warmly. "How sweet."

"Don't compasses point north?" Sango asked, blinking.

"Yeah."

"But this one's pointing south…"

"Maybe it's broken?" Kit suggested. Kagome put the compass down and began shifting through the boxes they came in. She found nothing in Gin's box, but Kin's was a different story. There, underneath the packing, was a small note written by Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome read it silently while Sango and Kit studied the necklace.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I know how curious Kin and Gin are getting, so I began thinking about what to get them for Christmas. I decided that compasses were the only logical things, because curious kids tend to get lost easily. _

_Oh how right you are, mother_. Kagome thought as she read.

_I bought each one to match the color of their hair, because it's so unusual for kids to have that color, and they should treasure it deeply. Also, since I figured that Kin and Gin wouldn't know how to read a compass, I had your grandfather put an enchantment on them. Your grandfather can do _some_ things correctly when it comes to spells! Anyway, I made him put a spell on each of the compasses so that instead of pointing north, they would always point towards your home. That way, even if they get lost, Kin and Gin will still find their way back to their loving family. I hope it works!_

With love from the future, Mom 

Kagome smiled warmly at the note. Her mother really knew what she was doing. "How smart…"

"What?" Sango noticed the letter and snatched it from Kagome easily. As Kit and Sango read it, Kagome put the necklace back on Gin.

"Now kids, you must never take these necklaces off, all right? If you're ever lost, just follow the direction that the arrow is pointing and you'll eventually get home, ok?" Kagome ordered. Both children nodded and ran off to play again.

"That would have been nice to have when they were lost!" Sango cried, dropping the letter.

"She might not have had it then, Sango." Kit pointed out.

"Wow. That's ironic…" Kagome muttered.

"What?"

"Well, my mother gave those presents to me the day Kin and Gin were kidnapped! I chose to give it to them in the morning because I thought it was just clothes and that it could wait until they woke up! Now I really wish that I had given it to them…"

Sango fell to the ground, and Kit shook her head. Kagome sweat dropped. "It's not my fault!" She defended.

"What's not your fault?" A gruff voice came from behind.

"Daddy!" Three voices squealed at the same time. Instantly the children were tackling the person in question. Miroku laughed and picked up Taro; while Inuyasha bent down to see his children. Shippo walked over to Kit and collected the babies from Sango so he was holding three and Kit was holding three.

"Kids, show daddy what Grammy gave you." Kagome told her twins.

"Ok!" Kin pulled out his necklace; Gin did the same. Inuyasha inspected them while Kagome explained everything she had just found out. After she finished, Inuyasha was glaring at her in a joking sort of way.

"If anyone asks, I blame _you._" He said. Kagome laughed.

"Fine, just know that I blame _you_!" And the two started arguing. Again. Kit and Shippo sighed and stood.

"Well, while you two are blaming people, we're going home. It's getting late, and frankly, I'm exhausted." Shippo stated. Miroku chuckled.

"Told you so." He said. Shippo glared at him and began to lead Kit back to their current house, which was a small burrow not far from the Sacred Tree. Kagome had a feeling it was to become their permanent home, though she never said anything.

"Bye." Sango called, but her voice was lost in the calls of 'goodbye' from the kids. Once they were out of sight, Sango stood as well. "Come on, Miroku. It is getting late, and Taro needs to eat dinner. I believe Hoshi and Kaede will also be needing some assistance in healing everyone after that demon raid on the village." Hoshi had taken up apprenticeship with Kaede to become the next village healer. Of course he wouldn't be a priest, he didn't have the holy powers, but he could still help the village as much as possible that way.

"True, true…" Miroku sighed and put Taro on his shoulders. "Ready to go, Kid?"

"Yeah!" Taro squealed happily. "Bye Kin! Bye Gin! Bye auntie Kagome and uncle Inuyasha!"

"Goodbye, guys." Kagome waved. "Well, we'd better be getting home as well, Inuyasha."

"Scared?" Inuyasha asked as they started home.

"No. It's just that Kin and Gin will be tired and I'm hungry."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha grinned and raced ahead, taking a laughing Kin and Gin with him.

"Really!" Kagome called after his retreating form before sighing. _He never listens…_

Kagome gently laid Kin down beside Gin on their bed. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, waiting. "Good night, you two." She whispered to their sleeping forms.

" 'Night, kids!" Inuyasha stated. He began to walk down the hallway before he realized that Kagome wasn't following him, He turned around and saw Kagome's face illuminated by the candle she was holding, just staring at Kin and Gin thoughtfully. "Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome shook her head and turned towards her husband. "Yeah?"

"You just looked kind of spaced out…" Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking."

"Uh oh." Inuyasha chuckled at his joke. Kagome glared at him.

"It's not a bad thing!" She exclaimed quietly. "I was just deciding something."

"And what did you decide?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"That Kin and Gin will be attending elementary school in my era."

* * *

A/N: How's that for an ending? Well, it's better then "Not even her clothes remained." ! Isn't it? Isn't it? Wow. I can't believe it's actually over... Goes into depression mode Ok, I'm over it. I'll write a sequel sometime, but it won't be for a while. I want to post a couple other stories that I've been working on before starting on that. I'm sure you can all guess what will be in this sequal of mine! (Hopefully you can, due to the last sentence...) However, this one will be about them in high school, not elementary. Either way, it should be enjoyable! Ok, that's all. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, who have been SO supportive of me when writing this! Also, I'd like to thanks LostOutsider again for helping me get my jumbled ideas organized! Thanks everyone! 

fornwalt


End file.
